


Cabotage

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, even if the pirates aren't exactly in this little snippet lol, levi doting on him in his own aggressively special way, our jeanbo lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “My head hurts and my skin is on fire.”“That’s what happens when you’re drifting at sea for near two days, no water, no cover.”(a continuation ofthisandthatandthis other thing)





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the rate this story is progressing I'm going to have to make a secondary series to put all these in lol.

“Well well, look who’s back in the land of the living.”

Everything is blurry and Jean blinks to clear his vision. He’s in a bed, that much he can tell, but still at sea if the gentle, rhythmic rocking is anything to go by. He turns his gaze towards the source of the voice, sees silken black hair and piercing grey eyes.

“...Levi?”

“No, it’s your mum,” he huffs sarcastically.

Yes, definitely Levi.

Jean shifts slowly. His body feels heavy and lethargic. And hot. He tries to sit, but he barely gets his head up before his vision swims, going blurry again, and he lies back down, closes his eyes.

He groans.

“My head hurts and my skin is on fire.”

“That’s what happens when you’re drifting at sea for near two days, no water, no cover.”

Jean opens his eyes again. “So I’m alive?”

“Just barely.”

“How?”

“Sheer fucking luck.”

“Did you find m…” Jean trails off, the fuzzy feeling in his head taking over his tongue. He’s going to pass out.

Levi slaps him on the cheek and Jean jolts, hisses.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“No falling back asleep until we get some water in you proper.”

Jean groans again, tries to sit once more. Levi helps him this time and, between the two of them, Jean gets propped upright enough so that he can swallow without slopping water all over himself. He takes the tin cup of water Levi hands him.

“Slowly,” Levi warns. “If you drink too fast and make yourself puke, I will throw you back to sea.”

Jean nods and takes a careful sip. He keeps going until the water is gone, the stern glare from Levi telling him he’s not allowed to speak again unless it is.

“Did you find me?” he asks, repeating his question from earlier as he hands Levi the now empty cup. Levi pours him more water and hands it back.

“Picked you up from some merchant ship that fished you out. If it weren’t for that treaty they passed opening trade with Marley you’d’ve been fucked.”

“I feel fucked anyway,” Jean sighs, takes another swallow of water. “I didn’t exactly do what I was supposed to.”

“You did good.”

“Really?” he asks in disbelief.

Levi nods. “Yeah. We didn’t catch them, but that’s the closest we’ve ever been. It’s progress anyway.”

“I’m not sure Captain Smith will see it the same way,” Jean mumbles into his cup.

“Commodore Smith.”

“Commodore?”

“Got himself promoted while you were gone. Has a fleet now.”

“Wait, so that means…” Jean takes another, more thorough and clear-eyed glance around at the cabin, noticing how different it is from what he expects to see - neat and organized and so very Levi. “Are you a captain now? Is this your boat?”

Levi hums. “With a hand picked crew to boot.” It’s barely noticeable, but Jean is sure he sees Levi’s chest swell with pride.

“Anyway,” Levi continues, “my point is Erwin will be happy to see you survived. We all pegged you for dead once those pirates sailed into the storm.”

“When will we see the cap--commodore again?”

“Oh? Got something juicy to tell him?”

Jean shrugs. “I think?”

He has questions, at least, that he needs answers for. If Erwin gives them.

Jean may not have been a part of Erwin’s crew for long, but he did notice that Erwin played things close to the vest, only telling plans or theories to who he needed to, when he needed to. One of those people he always told _was_ Levi, though, so maybe Levi could…

Jean opens his mouth and Levi holds his hand up to silence him.

“I’m sure you have lots of stuff on your mind, but save that shit for later. We’re circling back to meet with Erwin at Karanes. You can blab all you want then. For now, rest.”

Levi puts the pitcher of water on the stand next to the bed and turns to go. He’s halfway to the door before he comes back and ruffles Jean’s hair roughly.

“I’ll bring you something to eat later,” he says.

Then he stomps out of the cabin, leaving Jean to himself and the unbearable wait until next they make port.


End file.
